And overcame the troubles
by siriuspotter2409
Summary: Harry shoulders the whole wizarding world and refuses to let anyone .. That is until a certain redhead with breaks him and he re-bonds with his best friends and re-enters the world with one weight lifted off his ..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Burden…

From across the common room harry was staring at her intently, Ginny Weasley blushed and pretended to look elsewhere. She, of course, already knew which thoughts were crossing his mind. Earlier that evening Harry had confessed to her what he has been doing that fateful evening after his dear godfather had been murdered. Harry had taken this loss as a huge blow as Sirius was the closest thing he'd had to a parent and even then their time together had been so short. Harry had been looking like he had been holding a burden ever since then and while everyone passed it off for grief, Ginny had known that there was something else. So, earlier that evening when the Gryffindor quidditch captain had dismissed his team and claimed that he was going to fly around for a short while Ginny had hung back. "Harry," she said tentatively. Harry jumped, "What? Oh it's you Ginny, what's up?"  
Ginny wasn't sure how to start so she just dived in. "Harry, you haven't been yourself lately, and for obvious reasons but," she blushed. " I'm worried about you, and I don't think you're okay. If you want to talk about it-"  
" I don't." Harry interjected shortly.  
" Fine," said Ginny just as coldly. Then she changed her tone to something somewhat softer. "I'll leave you alone now but if you ever change your mind remember that there are people who care about you," by this time she was blushing furiously. "I included." She added quietly, with that she turned and headed back to the castle. Harry pondered on her words all through dinner and afterwards he made a snap decision. Quietly pulling Ginny out from the crowd he took her to a quiet room that seemed to have everything they needed though Harry had never seen it before. In a strained voice Ginny had never heard him use he told her about the prophecy and how he would have to murder or be murdered. "What a terrible thing, to have your life all planned out for you like that," Ginny thought as Harry Potter, the great famous incredibly brave harry potter tried to hastily wipe tears from his face until which point he gave up even trying, the tears spilling down his pale face and his hair looking so messy and windblown that Ginny just wanted to run her hands through it ... So she did, and harry jerked up, silent tears still running down his face, and stared at her just as she pulled her hand back as if she had been burned. Harry smiled softly and lay down head slightly resting in her lap and closed his eyes. "Which was just as well," Ginny thought, sighing. He hadn't been able to see her staring at him incredulously, as if he was the best thing since chocolate frogs.

**A/N – This chapter was from Ginny's point of view (kind-of) and it's also my first chapter of my first book so I would really appreciate reviews and don't worry it's going to get much more cheerful from here! Also I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested please let me know in reviews... This is quite a short one and the others will all be much longer than this one**

**Disclaimer- All above characters belong to the one and only JK Rowling ****_not_**** me…**


	2. Chapter 2

**22 years later**

"Please!"  
"No"  
"Please!"  
"No!"  
"Awww come on! Hermione will be there"  
"Sooo no"  
"But I'll, I'll, I'll"  
"you'll do what Ronald?"  
"I'll tell George about that time when you were crying and told the story of how Meanie George played a trick on you to your pink unicorn,"  
"You wouldn't"  
"Try me"  
"Fine I'll come to this stupid ministry masked ball..."  
"Yesss!" Ron Weasley, having finally win his sister, Ginny, over, punched a fist into the air in victory and added, " and there's this great guy I want you to meet his name is Ja-"  
" YOU ARE NOT SETTING ME UP RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY" Ginny shouted. " oh where's my wand," Ron, like all six of her brothers, was extremely scared of being on the receiving end of his sisters notorious bat-bogey hexes ran away calling, " you don't have to meet him, just turn up and have fun" over his shoulder. Fuming, Ginny returned to her room but brightened considerably when she thought about spending an evening dancing and having fun with some of her friends who work at the ministry ( who would surely be there, she consoled herself )

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry Potter stood in front of a mirror desperately trying to flatten his extremely unruly hair. " Just leave it, harry," called Tonks, his bodyguard for the night and also former order member. "It not like anyone interesting will be there."  
"Yes, I know, but there are still some people who haven't heard from me since I came back..." Harry trailed off looking at the photo of himself, Ron, Ginny and Hermione almost hopefully, as if it was something he had lost and would never get back. "You mean," picked up Tonks. "That you haven't had the decent to see them" no need to ask who 'them' is (A/N: Weasleys and Hermione) "since you woke up from your three month coma banished every last death eater alive anonymously to Azkaban, which might I add, sent most of us at the ministry bananas trying to figure out who sent, and then handed yourself into the ministry hoping they'd give you a life sentence for killing voldemort!"  
"It almost worked, too" shrugged harry. "Some of you lot at the ministry are really quite thick."  
"Hey, don't tar us all with the same brush, "she said. "Now let's go!" She added exasperatedly. I'm coming, I'm coming!" Said Harry hurrying out of his penthouse apartment and into the hallway sealing his flat with a flick of his wand and tucking it back into his robes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Head auror Gawain Lovegood was double checking the guest list when he came across Harry's name. "No, it can't be, well it must be..." He muttered to himself, wondering whether this really was their saviour, the boy who lived, or just a mistake. "Well, it can't have been a mistake so I really should..." Gawain hurried around the perimeter, tightening the security considerably. Well, this was the wizarding world's hero, he thought.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny looked around nervously, none of her friends were there, and even Hermione had bailed. She was getting very bored and was already thinking of ways to get Ron back for tricking her into coming. A voice behind her startled her, bringing her back to reality; "May I have this dance?"  
"Sure" and she smiled. All she could see of the stranger behind the mask was messy blond hair and startling green eye. (A/N: he didn't recognise her behind her heavy mask) Her expression was shocked as she looked into the green eyes of the stranger. They looked just like his, but no, it couldn't be him, it had been almost six months since she had seen him but from the lack of death eaters and voldemort attacks everyone had just assumed that harry had defeated voldemort in their final battle in France. After which neither of them had been seen again. "Sometime tonight?" asked the stranger, smiling, and breaking her out of her little dream world. "Oh, sorry!" she said startled as she made her way to the dance floor with the stranger. They talked a little, his name was James and he was going into professional Quidditch. "No way!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm a chaser for the magpies!"

"Well, I'm trying out for seeker, that's the position I've always played."

"Cool," she had replied

"Well, I bet you can get anything past a keeper if he's male because he'll just gawk and stare at you while you shoot hundreds of goals," he said with a wink.

"Wrong, I shoot hundreds of goals because of my amazing skills and unstoppable determination, or so _Witch Weekly _says," she said playfully with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sure it's both," he replied, coming awfully close, she could smell his breath, fruity from the punch, tickling her throat. Just then a huge gong sounded and James sighed, whispering, "I'll be back" as he left towards to the podium where everyone was looking expectedly. He went up onto the podium whispered 'sonorous' with his wand pointed at his throat and began, "Ladies and Gentlemen, you may recognise me as James, which is what I introduced myself as when I was talking to you, but that is actually a fake name and the ministry insists that I make my presence known in the wizarding world and now seemed like the perfect time to them." He sent a tiny, almost impenetrable, glare towards the ministry official who had sounded the gong and called for attention. "Though I am rumoured dead, I was actually in a three month long coma from which I only recently recovered. I am in fact not James, I am" he sent a small smile and wink towards Ginny who smiled back warmly, seeing that the poor man looked terribly nervous, even though she was dying of curiosity inside. It couldn't be him she told herself firmly, no point getting your hopes up, "Harry Potter." He said it almost reluctantly as he tapped his hair with his wand and it turned back to black as he removed his mask to reveal his familiar face and (wizarding) world-famous lightning bolt scar.

**A/N: Please review and from now on I will try and get chapters up every week! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: This is a really short one ... sorry ... **

**Disclaimer : I have yet to invented something as cool and amazing as the wizarding world of Harry Potter so allcredit for these characters goes to ... (drumroll please ) JKR!**

Harry! How could she not remember Harry? Well, he had said he was James and.. No! She should have remembered him... Well it was his own fault for her not recognising him, she thought. The idiot thought that everything that had happened was his fault and he'd disappeared with a note;

_Dear Mr & Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and whoever else might care ,_

I'm so sorry for everything that had happened and if I get my way you probably won't ever have to bother with me again...

Harry.

Harry nervously excused himself from the excited crowd and made himself towards the mystery girl, she had never actually introduced herself, at first, when he'd spotted the beautiful, shining red hair his hopes had sparked and when she had turned around the blue eyes had flattened them again. She'd so sounded like Ginny acted like Ginny and she was a chaser too… Now, that he had properly introduced himself to everyone he was going to ask her if she really was Ginny but with those muggle devices (A/N: contacts ) that change your eye colour… "Harry" Ginny's trembling voice startled him and suddenly he knew that it was her. "Ginny, I knew it was you! Your eyes though, they're blue…"

"I know they're blue, stupid! I'm wearing contacts!"

"But why?" That sentence brought back all the hurt and worry Ginny had felt during the past few months, something inside her snapped.

"Harry James Potter, you do not get to ask questions! Where the hell have you been, the past few months, leaving a note, A BLOODY NOTE, harry! TWO LINES, IS THAT ALL I'M WORTH IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU THINK OF ME!" Ginny voice was getting higher and higher and now she was practically shrieking. "Ginny, of course not, I just," he broke off and ran a hand through his hair, a tell-tale sign that he was nervous. "There's a lot of press here, can we please go somewhere a little more private," he looked at her beseechingly and she nodded, sighing and secretly wondering if she would ever be able to say no to those smouldering eyes. "Thanks," he whispered and with that he took her by the hand and apparated away.

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry ! To ANY (I mean any ) loyal readers out there I am so sorry that i took so long to update ... I PROMISE i will be more regular in the future... I've had a REALLY vigorous swimming timetable 3 galas recently and between all that i went to Nepal ... I did write a bit there but obviously while camping and trekking in the mountains I had 0 internet ... Please please please R&R... and I'm still looking for a beta (hint hint to anyone who's interested)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to one of my most annoying best friends who keeps reading this even though i ask her not too... I have finally updated so she can stop bugging me now!**

**Chapter 4**

Finally. His life was content, Ginny has forgiven him and now here they were, she snuggled up into his arms and he holding her tightly. They both we're pretending to be engrossed in the film on Harry's flat screen ( he had charmed it so it still worked with all the magic around ) while actually sneaking peaks at each other. Harry had filled out quite nicely- no, understatement of the year- he was H.O.T- hot! He had told her that he worked out every morning and judging by his muscly but still skinny frame, he had to have been doing it for quite some time. His windswept, messy black hair and incredibly bright green eyes were back and she couldn't help but smile as she looked at him, he was staring at the screen, hardly blinking, except when he clapped loudly, they were watching a quidditch match that someone was streaming live, a muggle-born most probably but she couldn't be sure. Either way, she didn't really care...

Ginny had certainly grown up since she had last saw her, quidditch had done nothing to damage her athletic body and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail while swinging, diamond earrings dangled from her ears. Harry marvelled at how easily she had forgiven him, without a single hex! But really, after listening to the whole story she had seemed to understand... "Hey Harry?" Ginny questioned, turning her head to look at him. "Are you really going to be a quidditch player?" Harry grinned and and his eyes lit up excitedly. "Yup, I am... I originally wanted to be an aurora and dismissed playing quidditch as I didn't want a life in the spotlight, but then I realised, heck, I'm Harry Potter, my life is always going to be in the spotlight, even if I work at the green grocers. I wanted to live my life as much as I could and I finally decided that publicity be damned, if I wanted to play quidditch then I was going to play it!" He finished with a triumphant grin. "Good for you," Ginny said warmly, "which team are you trying out for?"

"Well," Harry grinned coyly. "I was still deciding but my choice seems to have already been made."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, hmmm." Harry pretended to think, before laughing loudly. "You, of course! You said you were playing for the magpies, didn't you? So that's where I'll be!"

"Did you know that the English national team tryouts are coming up?"

Yes, I've heard... I think I might even go, if my magpie tryouts go well,"

"I was too, you know, do you reckon I'm good enough?"

"Of course you are! Have you told your parents yet?"

"Umm, no... It'll be a surprise, I think." Ginny gasped. "My parents, they don't know that you're here," Harry's face drooped. "You HAVE to tell them, I swear Harry-"

"I know, I know," he held up his hands in mock surrender. "I just think that you're brothers might not be as forgiving as you are, I was kind of a prat,"

"There's no kind of about it," Ginny teased. "Prat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mum? Dad? Ron? Anyone home?" Ginny called out as she walked up the path leading to the burrow. "In here," came a muffled reply. Ginny walked into the kitchen, Harry a considerable amount of distance behind her. Ginny stopped in shock for a moment at the door when she saw not one, it two but all her family members sitting and chatting around the table. "Hm hmm," Ginny cleared her throat and everyone looked at her expectantly. "Well, um, yes," she gulped nervously. "I've met someone and he's here to meet you," every single weasley perked up at this all thinking something along the lines of, 'first one we've met since Harry.' "Now," Ginny continued. "I want you all to be nice to him because it took a lot of convincing to bring him here," while the Weasley's looked on curiously, Ginny turned and ushered Harry into the room. If it was possible the room became even quieter. Then, suddenly, through the deathly silence came 6 hexes, all hurtling towards him at breakneck speed. Harry looked unconcerned, however, if you looked closely you would be able to see a flicker of hurt break through his nonchalant demeanor. He held up his hand and all 6 hexes went back to their owners, surprising them to no end. Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Mister weasley looked on at a stupefied Bill, Charlie with jelly-legs, Percy unable to stop dancing and twitching his feet around, two canaries, undoubtedly Fred and George, and a full body-bound Ron. "I know I deserved that," Harry's calm voice cut through the air. "But if I release you must promise to perform no more magic because if you do, you will, unfortunately, witness first hand what i have been doing during my absence." Those who could manage, nodded and harry flicked his wrist. All six of the Weasley brothers found themselves perfectly fine in a blink of a second. Ron was the first to speak, "Blimey mate, how the bloody hell did you manage to do that?"

The others nodded fervently, even the remaining three Weasleys. "Long story or short?" Harry asked with a hint of a smile. "Long!" they all chorused, along with a reasonable number of 'you idiot' s.

Well then we better sit down, he willed an armchair for two to come up behind him and it did, he gently guided Ginny towards it and they both sat down. "Okay," Harry sighed. "Here's how it happened…" He went on to explain about his coma, his training, his banishing the Death Eaters to Azkaban, (here Bill interrupted, "but Azkaban's got wards, you can't just barge in!" and Harry responded, "I could, the wards were really very weak, almost weaker than Hogwarts,") after that there were no more interruptions and Harry proceeded to tell them all that had happened until he had met Ginny at the masked ball. "and then we talked about it, and then we came here," he paused. "Yup, that sums it up."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us when you woke up from your coma," Ron protested.

"You don't understand, Ron!" Harry was beginning to get slightly frustrated. "I almost died, three months without any signs of waking up, without so much a twitch in my movement, they were going to pull the plug on me, they were going to kill me, and then, when I woke up, I had to go into hiding, and even as i was setting up protection i was attacked 6 times by the death eaters, it was too risky, I couldn't put you all in danger." I sent my mail through Tonks to Percy who was supposed to give it to you, didn't you see through my letters that I was telling you as much as i could?" Sixteen accusing eyes glared towards Percy and he paled. "W-w-well y-y-you have to k-k-know that well R-r-ron and G-g-g-g-ginn-ny were so up-upset and I had just got back into the g-g-g-good books of th-the f-f-f-f-f-family, I didn't want to lose it all because this prat here couldn't be bothered to come and fix his broken relationships in person," Percy steeled himself. "I read the letters you know, I-" Harry was on his feet again and Percy was bound in ropes, eyes wide and frightened. "How dare you?" Harry's voice was quiet yet furious and anyone could tell he had an immense amount of power, the room went cold and the fire flickered. "Those were private letters, you read them, what kind of person do you think yourself to be? I certainly know my opinion of you." He changed the topic abruptly. "Mr and Mrs Weasley are the kindest people I have ever met and when you left you shattered their hearts into a thousand pieces," his voice was extremely angry yet still quiet and controlled. "Yet, when you came back they welcomed you in with open arms, am I right?" Percy nodded slowly. "In a few hours I doubt you'll ever read any of my letters again, Death Eater." Harry said the word with disgust as he flicked his hand towards Percy and his sleeve fell revealing the dark mark, bright against his pale, slightly freckled, skin. The Weasley clan gasped and Harry turned to Ginny, his eyes full of emotion. "I'm so sorry." he blinked and the green eyes were guarded again, not a hint of what he was feeling could be interpreted from his expression. He swept up his cloak and said coldly before he turned, "don't try and remove the ropes, you'll only hurt yourselves. Ginny's owl know's where to find me." with that he left, apparating through the wards, and leaving nine shell-shocked Weasleys in his wake.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed all-powerful harry who's super awesome... still looking for a beta (HINT HINT) and still sorry for the long wait... please R&R ... Any suggestions for what should happen to Percy... any percy-lovers out there, I'm sorry but I wanted to spice it up a bit... that wasn't at all planned...I am open to ALL feedback as it is my FIRST fanfic... Thanks**

**Micky xxxx**


End file.
